Geewee
Geewee You know him,You probably love him,You might even hate him.He's fucking insane plumber who kills people with guns and baseball bats The green plumber himself...GEEWEE!!! Geewee joined back in 2008..As a Weegee Nazi. But he then later changed that and became the Plumber everyone knows and loves now.Geewee's Current Youtube page Geewee's Personality Geewee's Good Side ( Lu-Geewee ) Geewee is apparently Luigi's clone,Granted the power of the Red Luma by Princess Rosalina.Like Luigi himself,Geewee may be a coward at some times,but will show bravery at certain points of time.He is apparently scared of Lieselotte and Ninten.Geewee may not look like a coward,but he is.Geewee has a big crush small crush on the Princess known as Kumatora.Unlike Luigi,Which Luigi favors Princess Daisy.Geewee would always protect her when she is in danger.Or in some cases,Someone else trying to flirt with her.Or even if Duster is near.Geewee would act more like his "Brother" Mario when he is on adventures.Geewee likes Pancakes. Geewee's Evil Side ( Mr.L ) Geewee get's his evil side from the fact that he is part Weegee.His evil side will make him an annoyance to his friends,And probably if there is trouble..He's gonna kick it's ass and shove a baseball bat in it's skull.His "Evil Side" is also known to Ninten his "Mr.L persona." Lieselotte and Ninten have fought Mr.L numerous times in the past.No matter how many times they blew up the Brobot.Mr.L would always come back for another challenge.He says he works for "The Count" but no one is unsure who that is.Mr.L has more courage than the cowardly Geewee,and will always make a move on Princess Kumatora...But fails.After the battle with Ninten,Lucas,and a few other IAms. Mr.L said that he would be back...He never came back ever since. Geewee's Adventures Geewee had his adventures with his IAm friends some time..Mostly alongside Claus or Luigi. Super Geewee Galaxy ( And Luigi ) The first adventure Geewee EVER '''had,Involving in space,When Bowser stole alot of fucking stars blah blah blah and stole the Princess and 2 Plumbers had to go and save her blah blah blah overused plot Nintendo! Make a fucking new one the power stars and the Princess Kumatora Clover...( Geewee told this story,He might be exaggerating on some parts like on Luigi's story.) Geewee was at the Star Festival,and apparently.It got attacked by Bowser's Airships.The airships lifted the Castle,while Geewee on it.Into space.Geewee was then blasted off the castle by Evil Pit with a laser arrow.Geewee got knocked out and flew into space.He was later woken up by a Yellow Luma on a planet called "The Gate Planet" The Luma,Instead of turning into a Bunny and you had to fucking chase them led Geewee to the platform that Princess Rosalina was on.Rosalina said that she was waiting for Geewee,And said that the last hero,Mario wasn't back to save the Universe again.After a story,Rosalina granted Geewee the power of the Red Luma (Hence the Black and Green clothes)But not the Solar Flying part. Geewee then agreed and launched out of a launch star to save the Grand Star.After rescuing more and more stars,Rosalina's Comet Observatory gained enough power again to chase down Bowser.On Geewee's adventure,He ran into a couple of odd power ups. The Spider Mushroom (Like the Bee Mushroom) would transform Geewee into a Spider costume ( No,Not Spider Man ) and he was able the shoot web out of his wrists to swing from ledges.It also granted him to crawl on certain walls.He ran into the Ice Flower,And Fire Flower also.The feather cape,and the Hammer Suit.After rescuing the Toad Brigade,and his "brother" Luigi. They all helped on rescuing the remaining stars.After collecting all the stars,Geewee,Luigi,the Toad Brigade,Rosalina,and the Lumas set off to the "Center of the Universe" for the Final Battle.After a long battle,Geewee fucking ripped off Bowser's head beated Bowser and then he fell into the lava.After a few minor explosions and epic cutscenes.Geewee and Princess Clover reunited..Then Bowser's Galaxy Reactor imploded and caused A GIANT FUCKING BLACK HOLE THAT ATE FUCKING EVERYTHING HOLY SHIT a massive Black Hole and dragged every living thing in it.After another epic cutscene,Rosalina told Geewee about the Cycle of the Stars,And thanked him for saving the Universe.Geewee then wakes up back at the Star Festival,And Luigi,The Toad brigade,and Princess Clover continued the party and the credits came in and stuff. ( ALOT of IAms were involved in this but I was to lazy to type. :P ) Geewee's Time Machine ( HOLY FUCK ) Everyone dreaded this..Geewee was looking through Nichol's closet and he found the invention E.Gadd made.The '''F.L.A.S.H. ( Flashing Lighting Automatic System HAH ) '''Geewee asked what the mechanism was,And Flash told Geewee that it was a fused creation of a Prototype '''F.L.U.U.D. '''and Mario's Old '''Time Machine. Geewee,Knowing that Time Machines are a fun way to see the Past and Future,He strapped Flash on his back,and then quickly teleported to the time stream.Geewee said "What the hell gay place is''' this'?" And Flash responded "The Time stream" Geewee then said "'SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He noticed Ness PK Teleporting through the timestream as well,And Geewee asked "Who the hell is that? Is that '''Lucas?" Flash responded "That's Ness,The one who--" Geewee interuppted "That mother fucking Lucas..He owes me 50 coins! Follow his ass! " Flash responded "Yes sir.."They then teleported to the past of Nichol's store.It used to be a bar for various Nintendo characters.Geewee would always say "What the hell gay place is ?" everytime he entered something.And after a few drinks,Geewee went drunk,And then insulted many of the IAm character's parents.Geewee was then escorted out of the bar by Kirby.Geewee and Flash crashed into Tatanga's ( An Evil Alien Mario fought ) ship.Tatanga got angry and starting shooting lasers at Geewee.Geewee and Flash teleported to Tatanga when he was a baby.And then Geewee smashed his baby body with a hammer infront of his alien parents. And then yelled "WELCOME TO GEEWEE LAND!...BITCH!" And teleported out of there.And after more humorous crap.Geewee returned to the present time..But Flash accidentaly teleported him into the FUTURE!!'After an Elderly Diddy Kong told Geewee what happened to everything,Geewee got fucking pissed off and batshit insane angry and ran outside..Then surrounded by Claus Bots.Geewee backed away and ran back into the store.And then a future Ninten led Geewee and Diddy to the resistance base or something.Then there was a long talk about how Kumatora turned insane because Duster died or something,And went batshit insane on everyone and made half of the characters gone insane and went on a killing spree.Claus went crazy also and killed himself by getting ran over by a train.Everyone believes the "'Bat Credit Car'''d" made him crazy.Ninten said Kumatora had a soft spot for Claus,And she built Claus Robots as an army.Too fucking own everyone and stuff.Apparently,Flash told Geewee he only can teleport back and come back to the future.So Geewee gathered his friends,Nichol,Kumatora,Shady ParaKoopa,Mario (For a brief moment though),Ninten,and other present versions of the future people.They were all told that some IAms were missing,and some were captured.Geewee then said. "Alright everyone..We got a Princess to ." Then they all had a giant war and it was epic and stuff.Then they all got into the castle,and saved the Prisoners.The IAms finnaly faced the Evil Future Kumatora and she went batshit insane biserk since she absorbed the power of Gigyas.Then she turned into a Gigyas version of Kumatora or something.And a scene similair to Ness,Paula,Poo,and Jeff's scene.Everything was praying or something,and they finnaly beat the Evil Princess.Sadly,The future Kumatora died.And Geewee went fucking emo and might go batshit insane like everyone else and kill himself lolololololol to everyone and told them Kumatora died.Flash finnaly recharged and then the present IAms said "Goodbye" to their future selves.Nichol and his Future self went on a crying thing or something.And then they all went back home.Geewee kept Flash for future events.Which '''WORRIES Ninten,Since he thinks Geewee could mess with his future.The fucking end.